blonde, blue & red
by ClockworkOj
Summary: After the end of the world, a small number of Sekirei awaken in the elemental nations, and each of them seem to be drawn to a certain blond jinchuriki.  Small Naruto harem with mostly Sekirei girls, Maybe two from the Naruto universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Blond, Blue & Red**

**This will be a Naruto/Sekirei crossover. **

**Naruto will wing some Sekirei, but only him. **

**Naruto will not blindly trust the hokage, he will be friendly with him though, nor will he believe Iruka's so called change of heart. **

**Not really sure WHAT to do with the Kyuubi yet though. **

**Chapter 1. You'll poke your eye out**

Shivering and miserable, Haihane pulls the tattered kimono closer as she huddles for warmth near an old run down apartment complex. "AH-CHOO! Sniff...this sucks..." Waking up in a strange new world was bad enough, but finding out that she was no longer winged almost put her into a shock induced coma. As fat salty tears fall from her puffy gray eyes, Haihane peers down to the strange weapons near her. "At least I have my claws..."

Trying to put the cold aside, Haihane wonders to herself why she stays near here, and more importantly why the site of the blond haired teen that lives in this shithole apartment makes her heart flutter and her soul burn in need. "Could you be...my ashikabi?"

(Line Break)

Walking back to the dumpy apartment the monkey gave him, Naruto looks down at the bags in his hands with a smile. "Brisket sandwiches cornbread and black eyed peas. (I hate Ramen) Mmm-mmm!"

Chuckling softly, Naruto sends a silent prayer to Big Mike, the big portly black man that has been helping Naruto with his food problems ever since he found Naruto.

(Flash back)

A small blond haired bundle of rags sifts through a trash bin behind a recently opened barbecue restaurant called Big Mikes Soul food and Barbecue. Stopping for a second, Naruto pokes his little chin and whispers. "Wonder what Sol food is?" "Well child, if your wondering what soul food is, all ya had ta do was come ask."

With a squeak of fright, Naruto hops into the air. Turning around, Naruto spy's the largest pair of grown ups he had ever seen in his life. Standing in the door way where Big Mike, and his wife Anna Marie (Big Mike stands at six feet eight and a hefty 300 lbs. Anna Marie, or Momma Anna was a shorter five eight and weighing in at one oh nine) "Ah...um...I'm sorry...I..." Seeing that the young boy looked like he was going to run for it, Mike bent down and smiled warmly to the boy.

"Well naw, don't you look a sight." Patting his head gently, Mike gestured to the kitchen, "What you think Momma? He look like he could use a meal?" Wiping the tears from her eyes at the site of the emaciated boy, Momma Anna scoops the boy up into a crushing bear hug. "OHH CHILD! You poor thing, we need to get you fed! Now you come with momma, she set you up right!"

(Flash Forward)

Twelve times, Mike and Anna tried to adopt Naruto TWELVE TIMES! But each time, 'something' would happen to the papers. "Fucking sneaky pricks..." Thinking of the '_great and honorable' _council and his '_Jiji' _Caused a scowl to appear on the blonds face. After awhile, they stopped trying, but Naruto was still unofficially adopted into Mike and Anna's family. Anna made SURE he ate the right foods, even if she had to threaten the shopkeepers with a meat cleaver to sell her what she wanted.

Naruto, after finding out that Mike was a former Jonin from Grass Country asked for training after showing them the so-called materials the academy gave him. After trashing a table full of Academy teachers, and breaking the nose of a dolphin faced chunin, Mike drug Naruto to the nearest training ground,

With the right foods, and the training that Big Mike gave him, Naruto stood at high Chunin levels. His trouble with the bushin no jutsu was solved by Mike teaching him a lightning style version of the jutsu. The strangest revelation was his chakra affinity's.

(Small flash back)

"What's this sensei?" Naruto asks with a slight confused tone as he looks at the slips of paper that Mike thrust into his hands. "Well Naruto, these are called chakra paper. With it you should be able to determine what affinity's you might have." Mike chuckled as Naruto looked even more confused. "Just watch." Channeling his chakra into the paper causes it to become damp like it was dumped into a bucket of water.

"Sugoi! That so cool sensei!" Mike grins wildly. "Why don't you try Naruto. As Naruto focused hard into his task, the paper had two very special reactions. One side was drenched with water, while the other crinkled into a ball. "Um...sensei...what does this mean?" Mike only lets a low whistle. "Boy, looks like YOU got your self a kekkei genkai. Cause that result usually means Storm Release."

(Flash forward)

Mike, Anna, and Naruto decided to hide his training from the hokage and the council, if they had wind that Naruto had storm release they might try and put him into a breeding program. Thinking on that notion Naruto shuddered slightly. "Like hell I'd want to do that.."

(Line break)

Haihane was jerked awake by the sound of a familiar voice cursing aloud, and the smell of something DELICIOUS. "Growl! Groan!" Patting her empty tummy gently, Haihane licked her lips lightly. Peeking out from a corner, Haihane, spotted Naruto and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

Standing at a respectable five eleven and dressed in a tattered pair of overalls cut off just below the knee with a strange orange and red robe tied to his leg, Haihane couldn't help but drool slightly at the sight of his unclothed chest. "He's so...hot..."

(Naruto's dressed in a variation of Jecht's clothes from ff12 but without the giant J tattoo)

"WHO'S THERE!" Haihane squeaked in alarm causing her to tumble out from her peaking spot. "Um...uh...I..." Poor Haihane's face turned a deep maroon from embarrassment, and the color was deepening as Naruto came closer. "GROAN!" The loud rumbling of Haihane's stomach broke the tension of the moment. "Heh...you hungry?" Haihane nods in agreement. "Come on up then, Momma always gives me more then I can eat alone."

(Line Break)

Naruto cant help but chuckle as the strangely dressed girl literally inhales Momma's barbecue. "So, what should I call you, besides bandages?" Haihane scowls slightly but then chuckles softly as soon as she realizes Naruto's only playing with her. "M-My names...Haihane.." "That's a very pretty name, Haihane-chan. You can call me Naruto."

Naruto reaches out with a friendly hand. "Uh...s-sure...N-naruto-kun.." The second Haihane's hand makes contact with Naruto, an almost orgasmic wave of pleasure and relief washes over her. "I...I've finally found you," Haihane drops the food and crawls towards Naruto. "My...Ashikabi.." Naruto's eyes enlarge in suprise as Haihane leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, but his suprise was washed away as a feeling of RIGHTNESS filled his body.

Naruto's arm snaked around Haihane's slim waist and gently pulled her into his lap, opening his eyes slightly, he was alarmed as two large wings made of a strange energy sprouted from her back, but the idea of asking her ANY questions became a moot point as soft snoreing sounds came from the slim bodied woman curled into his lap. "Who are you Haihane-chan..."

(Line Break)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a practal man, he didnt HATE Naruto per-say, but he had to make sure that he was loyal to the village. Deciding to keep him from being adopted by Big Mike was a drastic manuver which cost him the trust of the boy, but it was nessecary to keep him attached to the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines, though with each passing year and how Naruto seemed to hate just about EVERYONE in his class at the acadamey was proveing difficult.

"Huuuh...Naruto, what am I going to do with you." Thankfully he was social with the Aburame heir Shina. "The Marrage Contract with the Aburame clan seems to be the ONLY one you may honor. Using his teloscoping Jutsu, Sarutobi spyed the strange sight of Naruto meeting and eventually winging Haihine.

Recognising the strange sight for what it is, a binding ritual, Sarutobi smiled softly. "Well now Naruto, looks like you just solved my problem with the odd number of genin this year. Pulling out a few forms, Sarutobi chuckled as he wrote out his plan. "That preening little fool Kakashi will pitch a fit at this, but Naruto might forgive my inaction with him."

Sarutobi had been watching Haihane for sometime, and noticed how she held herself as a warrior, and the seeming affection she held for the young Uzumaki, but for the life of him, he couldnt think of a way to use this to help the boy, until he had witnessed the strange event.

(Line break)

sitting up with a groan, Naruto noticed that Haihane had seemingly wandered off. Walking into the only other room, besides the bathroom in the small apartment, Naruto smiled slightly as he noticed Haihane-chan polishing a strange set of claws. "Yo, sleep well?" Haihane looks up and gives him a half lidded and slightly lazy grin. "Better then I have in a long time, Thank you Naruto-kun" Naruto smiles softly at her words. "It's ok, but I think we need to talk about those wings and this whole ashikabi thing." Haihane nods in understanding. "Sure, I suppose it is a little weird and all-" A loud knocking breaks Haihane's train of thought. "Uzumaki-san, you and your guest are needed in the hokage's office asap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Swinging from the gallows pole**

"Hiruzen, are you quite certain about this coarse of action?" Koharu Utatante asked her long time friend and team mate with a slight tone of concern. "Have faith in the boy Mura-chan, most likely he will abandon the Namikaze name," Both Koharu and Homura send a glare at a sheepish Hiruzen. "Along with those WORTHLESS students of yours, but he should still take the Uzumaki line up again."

"And adding the idea of any and all of these strange girls as his wife's may grease the wheels." Homura Mitokado adds with a pervy leer. "...Baka..." Koharu mumbles at her idiotic friend before sighing softly. "I just wish we could have done more... I was his mothers SENSEI for Kami's sake."

A soft knocking interrupts her melancholy mood. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san and his...friend have arrived." Sarutobi stands tall. "Send them in." As the door opens, a bare footed blond walks into the room followed by a gray haired young girl with most of her body covered with frayed bandages, a tattered black kimono with an odd silver insignia and knee high black boots and a black collar. The oddest thing about the girl were the large and menacing looking claws she wore on her hands.

"Still going around bare footed Uzumaki-kun?" Koharu asks with a jovial tone. " Part of my fighting style Utatante-dono." Naruto turns to the Hokage and bows slightly. "Reporting as ordered Hokage-sama." Sarutobi sighs slightly at the cold tone. "I understand that you and your young friend have become rather close lately. Care to explain?"

Naruto sighs before plopping into the nearest seat. "I'd explain if I could Hokage-sama, but Haihane-chan was INTERRUPTED before she could tell me the ins and outs of being an Ashikabe. ….what ever that is..."

(Line break)

"Fucking old pervert!" Hikari growls as she stomps angrily towards the small apartment that her and her sister share. "I cant believe you fried the boss like that..." Hibiki moans in embarrassment. "HE GRABED MY ASS! ONLY NARU-KUN CAN GRAB MY ASS!" Hibiki only looks towards the sky as her sister rants and screams. "Hikari, Naru-kun doesn't even know we exist.."

A large cloud of doom forms over the twins as they enter their little apartment, that for some strange reason is RIGHT across the street from Naruto's place. The two twins drop their small amount of groceries on the table before running over to the digital camera they have set up in the window that for some reason looks right into Naruto's living room.

"HEE! Living on top ramen and sugar sandwiches for a few months was MORE then worth this!" Hikari and Hibiki both take a lecherous tone as they peer into the view finder. "Maybe we caught one of him changing his pants!" As they click the screen their perverted looks turn to surprise at the sight of Haihane.

"B-But...I thought we where the only ones..." Hikari gulps slightly as she looks at her twin. "Sh-Should we...keep going?" Hibiki nods. One by one the pictures play out an all too familiar event. "...he...he winged her..." Hibiki looks to her sister with concern. "Do you think..." Hikari shakes a negative. "We would have heard from them is MBI was active in this world..." A few awkward moments pass as the sisters pout at their seemingly lost shot.

"If that BITCH thinks she's gonna hog OUR Ashikabe...SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Hikari takes a proud and confident poise as she pumps her fist into the air. "Damn right! W-We saw Naruto-kun FIRST!" Hibiki joins her sister in maniacal laughter as they begin to scheme ways to get 'their' Naru-kun.

(Line break)

Haihane explains the relationship of a sekirei and her ashikabe to the Elders and Hokage, when questioned about her past, she freezes up for a second. "Ah...Well...I can only remember bits and pieces." Homura scratches his chin in thought. "Anything can help Haihane-san." She looks to Naruto for a second.

"No matter how small or silly it may seem, anything could help." He reaches over and gently pats her shoulder. "I'm here for you Haihane-chan." Haihane blushes slightly at the thought. "W-Well...I was teasing my friend Flaty-chan and the director came into the room ranting and raving about something or other, And with some taps on a computer keyboard...boom."

"And you woke up here, correct?" Koharu adds to Haihane's explanation. "Do you know if there are anymore of your kind here?" Haihane cocks her head at the hokage's question. "Uhh...I MIGHT have seen these two twins peeping at Naru-kun a few times, and I'm pretty sure that Flaty-chan is here as well..but.." Haihane reaches up and starts to scratch her head with her claws.

"Um...Haihane-chan I don't-" Naruto's train of thought is broken by a popping sound followed by a light hiss as an arch of blood starts to squirt out from the puncture wound in Haihane's head. "AHHH! Someone get a bandage!" Koharu, Homura and Sarutobi chuckle in amusement as a frantic Naruto manages to patch up a sheepish Haihane.

"Naruto-kun...there are two more things we need to speak to you about. Firstly is seeing that you and your new companion are linked in such an intimate way, we have decided to allow you and her to be placed onto a team." A visibly happy Naruto nods slightly. "And the other thing Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi sighs sadly before pushing two scrolls towards Naruto. "These are for you."

(Line Break)

Iruka views his class with annoyance. 'fucking brats' he scowls at the clan heirs as they babble and gab about nothing. "All right class..." They ignore him "Class!" Ino and Sakura start to argue about who has the best collection of Sasuke's toe nails. He goes through a quick sequence of hand signs before activating his demon head no jutsu. "SHUT UP!"

Finally having their attention, he coughs slightly. "Alright you brats, today we have a new student joining us-" Kiba Inuzuka slams his hands onto his table. "What the hell sensei, we've already graduated!" The second he finishes whining, his head snaps back from the book launched by Iruka. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He growls slightly. "The HOKAGE has decided to add this student to even out the number of genin since Hinata was crippled by Mizuki."

(Naruto graduated in the mid range, so Hinata was the dope that Mizuki conned into stealing the scroll. She was saved by Iruka but still mentally crippled by Mizuki's cruelty.)

As Iruka finishes grumbling to the idiots, a visibly annoyed Naruto walks in followed by a curious looking Haihane. The second the brats spy Haihane they start to murmur to themselves again. "What's with her clothes.." "Clothes, what about those claws..." "Why's the grouch near her?" A visible tick mark starts to grow the more they babble until Naruto blows his top altogether. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Iruka leers at Naruto, reaching up to his crooked nose. (Blames Naruto for Mike smashing in his face) "Introduce yourself already I've got things to do." Haihane looks out at the collected Mass of dumb. "Yo, my names Haihane Uzumaki..." With that, she and Naruto wander over and plop down next to a curious looking Shina Aburame leaving a VERY confused room. "Hey Shina."

The raven haired bug user looks over to her secret crush. "...hello Uzumaki-san..Uzumaki-san.." (Inner Shina) '**GOD DAMN IT! TELL HIM ALREADY! I WANT MY NARU-KUN!'** 'We cannot, father explained to us already that HE must except the contract.' **'But look at that CHEST! And those ABS, Mm-MMM! Don't you want to just run your fingers across that beefcake!' **'I...I do...I love him so much but...I'm scared of what he would think of me...' **'….Me too...'**

(Line Break)

(Teams go cannon until Team six is called.)

"Team Six is Naruto Uzumaki, Haihane Uzumaki, and Shina Abura-" Iruka's monotone announcement is broken by a loud shout of. "YES! TRUE LOVE BEATS ALL!" In annoyance Iruka launches a book at Sakura. "SHUT THE HELL UP HARUNO!" Ino meekly raises her hand. "U-Um...Iruka sensei...that wasn't Sakura...i-it..was.." She points to a mortified Shina, whom seems to be trying to hide in her coat like a turtle in it's shell.

Iruka just shrugs. "What ever, Team Six, your sensei is..." Iruka is interrupted AGAIN by the sound of glass shattering and a strange banner being plastered onto the chalkboard. (Class in tandem) "The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, sensei of Team Kick-ass?"

With a tuck and roll, Anko tumbles into the room and jumps to her feet. "HA HA HA! THAT'S RIGHT FUCKERS! I got promoted, AND got myself a group of brats to torture!" While Haihane rolls on the floor laughing at the ridiculousness of their sensei, Naruto slumps into his seat with his head in his hands. "Fucking hell...

(Line Break)

Deep within Training ground 44, or the Forest of Death as it is more commonly known. Naruto, Haihane, and Shina sit in a semi-circle around an insanely grinning Anko. "Alright brats, you know the drill, likes dislikes, dreams, all that crap." She points to Naruto first. "You first Blondie!"

Naruto scowls slightly. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki...Namikaze.." Anko's jaw drops to the forest floor. "I like Barbecue, My REAL parents, Mike and Anna, Haihane-chan, and my kekkei genkai storm release. I hate the council except the elders, and Shiba Aburame-san, most of the village. My dream...I guess it would be to help Haihane-chan find her friends, and perfect my fighting style."

Anko's mind snapped, the Hokage TOLD her that her fiance was dead. She ended up treating Naruto like he didn't even exist, and she PROMISED Kushina-sensei that she would protect her son. Her train of thought was broken by someone snapping fingers in front of her face. "YO! SENSEI!" Anko shakes her self awake before looking to Naruto. "H-Hey...um...I need you to see something.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Lightning strikes twice**

**Legal notice of not owning Sekirei or Naruto**

Rubbing his temples slightly in annoyance, Naruto glances at his sensei and the picture of her and Kushina in her hands. "Sixteen years and not a peep from them, and now I cant take a step with out tripping over something that 'those' two left." Anko averts her gaze from Naruto. "Heh...I suppose your right...for what it's worth...I'm really sorry..."

"Sensei, forgive me for interrupting, but, weren't you the student of Orochimaru?" Anko scowls slightly at Shina. "Yes...but after the bastard left me, it was Kushina-sensei that took me in, she treated me like a little sister, and...and I...when she told me that she was pregnant...I was so happy." Anko chuckles bitterly. "I proclaimed that her baby was to be my husband...and that I would make SURE to teach him all I knew..and...that I would protect him if needed."

"But you didn't." Anko flinches at his harsh words. "Before we go any further I should explain somethings," A teary eyed Anko and a concerned Shina turn to him, "As of seven thirty this morning, I took control of the estates of the Uzumaki, and Namikaze clans, also I have liquidated any and all contracts set up by the bastard. You two though, and yes Shina, I know about the contract with your clan." Shina's face flushes a deep dark red. "I...I am sorry I did not tell you Naruto-san...but our clan where under orders to keep it a secret until you where told.."

Naruto holds up his hand. "S-ok, you and your clan where the only one to offer me help in my youth with no strings attached." Haihane elbows Naruto lightly, "Just tell them already Naru-kun, I wanna go get lunch!" Naruto chuckles slightly at Haihane's remark. "I wont forgive you two.." Shina and Anko freeze in alarm, and start to shiver slightly in despair. "But, I'm open to starting over from scratch."

He grins playfully. "Sound good to you?" In a split second, Anko's face turns from total hopelessness to pure joy. "YAHOO! OFCORUSE I ACCEPT!" As Anko plasters Naruto to the ground in a joy filled hug, a shout of "YOUTH!" Can be heard in the distance. Shina looks between Naruto, and Haihane and tents her fingers slightly. "Um...I'm assuming that you are currently the...'head wife'?"

Haihane raises a curious eyebrow. "Problem with that arrangement?" Shina turns her head and takes a confident poise, "Not at all, I will simply have to prove myself a little harder to my future husband then."

(Line break)

After untangling from each other, Anko addresses Team Six again, only this time from her new perch on Naruto's lap. "Ok Team, There's no WAY I'm not passing you three, but how would you like to help me take care of a little something?" The three shiver slightly at Anko's snake like grin. "What's the problem Anko-chan?"

"Well...this has a little something to do with a certain one eyed scarecrow." (Flashback to earlier today) The senior jonin of the leaf stand around the Hokage's desk with barely held annoyance directed at a certain one eyed jonin's wining. "Hokage-sama, I must protest! Naruto Uzumaki's placement is essential to my team."

"Oh yeah~ SO essential~." Quiet chuckling follows Anko's sarcastic remark. "Explain to us how a mid ranked Genin with very high suiton levels would be a good placement with the fan girl and the Uchiha. OH WAIT! I know, you plan on having him as a foil to the Uchiha brat, and a portable Jutsu library for the little fucker when he gets his _precious eyes._" Louder laughter soon erupts after Asuma joins in on the Hatake bashing. "This isn't over..."

(Flash Forward)

"After he hissed out his little warning, the little pussy stomped away." Naruto scratched his chin lightly as Anko chuckled at her description of Hatake. "This is probably something to do with the fact the teme was the student of the bastard. He probably feels it's his _duty _to train me." Shina nods in agreement with Naruto. "That seems logical, but with his obsession with his Uchiha team mate, he would most likely neglect your training for Sasuke-san."

Haihane waves a claw covered hand at Shina's revelation."Bahh...why don't we just go beat into his head the fact that Naru-kun is OFF LIMITS!" "That's the PLAN! The teme will be holding his '_team trials_' tomorrow." Anko chuckles evilly as she wrings her hands. "That's when we arrive and 'challenge' his team to a little training exercise. His best against OUR best!"

(Line Break)

"CHA! Nothing feels better then having a nice drink in the cool breeze!" A slightly tipsy woman with long brown hair wearing a form fitting purple outfit cry's out happily as she downs her fourth bottle of saki in the last hour. "Well...Finding my Ashikabi-kun would be better.."

As she rolls over on her roof top perch, two brunettes in matching outfits zip past. "Hmm? Was that...Hikari and Hibiki? This could be interesting!" With a gust of wind, the odd young lady flew off in the direction of the lightning twins

(Line break)

"This is it! Today is the day we show Naru-kun that we're MUCH better than that Bandage wearing hussy!" Hibiki nods in agreement as she and Hikari hop towards the last place they felt Naruto's signature, all the while, in their heads. Chibi versions of twins dance happily waving flags with Naruto's face on them. "He he he! Just think sis, tonight we could be snuggling with Naru-kun!"

Hikari stops on a random roof top and stares at her sister for a second. "That's right..." "EEEE!" The two lightning twins squeal and dance in glee at the thought.

(Line break)

Walking home with four bags of congratulatory supper from Mike and Anna's kitchen, Naruto has to smile at how this strange girl walking next to him humming happily has wormed her way into his heart. The lazy way she holds herself, her growing obsession with brisket sandwiches, and how she would literally laugh herself sick if she found something funny, and lastly, how after hearing his burden and how it was the fault of his father, she showed him nothing but compassion and understanding.

Naruto wasn't sure what love felt like, but if it's anything like this, he was pretty sure he could get used to it. "So Haihane-chan, when was the last time you saw Benitsubasa-san?" Haihane pokes her chin gently, "Um...I guess it was about four days before I met you Naru-kun, we got separated when we got into this fight with the water bitch."

"Um..dare I ask who this..Water Bitch is? Haihane grumbles slightly, but before she can answer a huge crack of lightning lands in-between them, the concussive wave blasting the two to the opposite sides of the street.

"Alright you bitch! Enough is enough! You wont be sullying OUR Ashikabi any longer!" Shaking off the wobbles, Naruto spy's two strangely dressed but still very attractive looking twins hop into the space the lightning created standing back to back. "We are the twin aspects of lightning!" Hikari pumps her fist in the air. "Hikari!" Hibiki punches out her fist. "Hibiki!" the point to a very confused Naruto. "And we're here to recruit YOU! You...you..." The very second the twins lay eyes on Naruto, their faces flush a deep crimson, and their carefully choreographed speech fell apart.

"Haihane-chan, you ok?" Haihane nods as she hops to her feet. "It'll take more then these two dopes to stop me." "Who are they?" Naruto waves his hand in front of a seemingly frozen Hikari. "These are the twins I told you about earlier Naruto-kun, Remember?" Naruto nods slowly as he cracks his back. "Oh yeah...so their Sekirei, right?"

"Yeah, but as to their stupidity..." Haihane sighs before crossing her arms. "A lot of the elemental types seem to be weird like that." Naruto leans closer to the twins, grinning slightly. "So I hear you two have been stalking me, hm?"

(Line Break)

Kazehana was a woman of simple tastes, good sake, fresh sushi and a cool breeze, these were the things she craved. But recently a feeling would come over her whenever a particular blonde would catch her eye. It wasn't the way he dressed, or the fact that he along with most of the humans in this world could and did many things that in the old world, only her kind could do.

No what really pulled her towards the rather hunky blonde was the strangely warm feeling she would get when ever she thought about him. Watching as the two lightning twins tried and failed to make what the seemed to think would be a spectacular entrance, Kazehana could only watch in awe as he not only didn't seem to mind the fact that they where stalking him, but invited them to dinner so he could truly get to know them.

"Most humans...would only force themselves on us, knowing our power, but...but he's...nice to us..." A sly smile graces her form as a slightly sneaky idea hits the wind mistress. "Perhaps, I should introduce myself.." a faint, non-alcohol induced blush spreads across her cheeks. "I think I've found my Ashikabi-kun!"

(Line Break)

Hikari and Hibiki where both on the edge of a nervous breakdown as they sat across from their crush as he placed the odd meal in front of the four of them. "I'm sorry if you don't like barbecue, but we really didn't have time to go grocery shopping." Hikari squeaked in alarm before waving her hands in a frantic motion. "N-No no no! W-w-we're happy with what ever you have Naruto-k-sama!" Hibiki could only manage a frantic nod in agreement.

"Ma ma, No need for honorifics with me." Hibiki hopped in her seat happily. "Can we call you Naru-kun then?" Plopping into his chair, Naruto chuckles lightly. "I guess, so, what's this about recruiting me?" A tiny thunder cloud appears over the twins. "We wanted to be your Sekirei first..." Hikari and Hibiki both glare daggers at a seemingly uncaring Haihane. "But SHE had to take our slot!"

"Ya know, all ya had to do, was introduce yourselves. Naruto-kun isn't the type a guy ta toss someone aside." Hikari and Hibiki both shrink a little in their seats, "Well...we...we were scared..." Hibiki pokes her fingers together softly. "We...thought you might see us as...monsters, since were not human.."

"I'm the last person who would see you like that...since I'm seen as a monster myself." Naruto explains his history, and how he has the Nine tailed fox sealed inside of him. Hearing his sad tail, and the fact that it was the fault of his father, who as Naruto found out from the scrolls the Sandame gave him had FOUR other perfectly good plans to rid Konoha of the fox, still sealed it into him for some stupid prophesy he got from a TALKING TOAD!

By the end of his tale, Naruto was the only person in the small room, (Along with the eavesdropper on the roof) who was not in tears. Hikari grips her hands into fists and growls aloud. "How...how could someone do something like that...to their own CHILD!" Naruto only runs his hand through his hair. "My...birth father was an idealistic fool, who believed in fantasy stories. In his mind, the _precious _people of this village would WORSHIP me for protecting them...feh!"

With in seconds of finishing his tale, Naruto was plastered to the floor by three weeping Sekirei clutching him as tight as they could, telling him over and over again that he wasn't a monster. Reaching up and gently wrapping his arms around the girls, Naruto was hit with a bolt of energy the second his skin touched the twins.

Knowing what this was, Naruto threw away any doubts and gently pulled the now softly moaning twins into a three way lip lock, which soon turns into a four way, when Haihane joins in. This heartfelt showing of emotion by the twins is soon followed by a flash of bright energy as two pairs of bright energy wings erupt from their backs binding the twins with Naruto body and soul.

(Line break)

"Sniff...oh Kami, how...how could anyone live like that, and still be so kind and pure..." Kazehana shivers in absolute sadness as tears flow freely from her eyes. "I...I swear to you Naruto-san, even if I have to fight for my place, I will be there to show you the love you deserve!"

**Kyuubi will make herself known in the next chapter, along with a major Team 7 beat down.**

**Sekirei harem confirmed**

**Haihane**

**Hikari, Hibiki**

**Kazehana**

**Benitsubasa**

**Human harem confirmed**

**Anko**

**Shina**


	4. Chapter 4

**ch.4 Midnight Cowboy**

**Sorry I've been away for so long.**

**Notice of not owning Naruto, Final Fantasy or Sekirei**

**After some requests I've decided to add a few new girls.**

A cold but gentle lapping of water washed over a familiar bare chested blond as he floated in a calm but seemingly bottomless ocean. The low rumbling of thunderheads in the distance awoke him from his slumber. "Where the hell?" Sitting up, Naruto takes in his surroundings, a vast endless ocean and dark low hanging clouds are the only sights he can see.

"HELLO!" Only the echos of his voice and the endlessly rumbling thunderheads answer him as he wanders the environment. The last thing he could remember before awakening in this strange world was the small argument that Hikari and Hibiki started with Haihane, his bed was a trifle bit small even for him, but the two twins absolutely refused to sleep anywhere but with him as long as Haihane was there. (Seems to be a tiny rivalry brewing.)

So Naruto soon found himself the meat in a very clingy Sekirei sandwich as Haihane cuddled into him on his left, Hikari on his right and the winner of the Jan-ken-pon match Hibiki smiled smugly as she nuzzled into her new Naru-pillow.

(Line Break)

After a seemingly endless amount of walking, Naruto caught sight of something he never thought he would live to see, the Blitz Ball arena from Kusagakure. "It's just like Tou-san described it.." Naruto started to slowly walk towards the building in awe of it's size and grandeur.

"AHHHHHHH!" A scream of pure agony broke his revelry, Running inside, Naruto found himself on a balcony overlooking a large cage. Inside said cage was a thinly built woman with short sliver hair dressed in black clothes with a mask covering her face. The woman was writhing in agony as a blond man stood before the cage with a brush and inkwell drawing something.

"Damn it! These strange seals are overriding my control measures!" As fast as he would write very familiar symbols would flash into view along with numbers over writing whatever he had planed. "Raagh! NOTHING is going as planed! If this keeps up, then the prophecy will never come to pass!"

The second the blond man spoke of a prophecy, Naruto's blood ran cold. "It's _**HIM**_!" Naruto's grip on the railing tightened to the point that the metal started to crumple in his hands. The monster that was torturing the strange girl he had prisoner was his birth father, the man who purposely cursed him, who left him with no support system of ANY kind but a worthless pervert and a drunken has been. Both of which ABANDONED him SECONDS after the sealing was secure. "_**NAMEKAZE!" **_

Naruto's rage grows by the second, but before he can hop down and confront the bastard that ruined his life, a gentle hand lays itself onto his shoulder. "S-Sochi?"

(Line Break)

Walking along a tree lined road were three young girls. These rather strange traveling companions seem only to be together for the purpose of finding something. Just what that something IS, is currently lost to the trio. The unofficial head of the little group is a strikingly beautiful woman with waist length green hair and light blue eyes.

Walking next to her is another vision of loveliness, a bubbly and playful soul with long silky brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. The last of this trio stands slightly to the back of the little group, her short sandy brown hair bobbing ever so slightly as she walks along seemingly taking in the world for the first time with her sleepy gaze, every so often gently poking her chin with her sleeve covered finger as she peered at something interesting.

Toyotama cursed her luck, Awakening in this strange world after that psychopath Minaka destroyed their old world would normally be a godsend, this SHOULD have given her the chance to find her TRUE ashikabi but SOMEHOW she was stuck with two of the more annoying of her so called 'sisters' as that weirdo Yume always spouted about.

"TOYO-CHAN!" Toyotama's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Toyo-chan, we're HUNGERY!" Toyotama spun around to face her annoying travel mates. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!" Toyotama griped her hands into fists growling at the annoying woman in front of her, and sorely missing her staff weapon.

Uzume giggled slightly at the twinge of anger flushing across Toyotama's face. 'I love playing with her.' "But Toyo-chan.." Toyotama squealed in rage at the brunette's wheedling. "STOP CALLING ME TOYO-CHAN!" As Toyotama chased Uzume around a nearby tree, the third member of this strange little group peered curiously at a signpost. "K-Konohagakure, two miles?"

Toyotama and Uzume both stop and look to their third traveling companion, her long white sleeved arm pointing to a sign that to them, seems like gibberish for some strange reason. "What? You can read that garbage Akitsu?" Akitsu nods slightly. Uzume pokes her chin in contemplation. "What kind of name is Konoha?"

Toyotama crosses her arms and puffs a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Who cares, we've been walking for weeks, and I'm sick of eating what ever we can catch in the wild. Hopefully this 'Konoha' has some good eats!" Uzume hops into the air happily as visions of hot springs, pocky and dango dance in her head. "TO KONOHA!" Akitsu could only cock her head in curiosity as her friends switched from fighting to cooperation so quickly. 'Curious.'

(Line Break)

Naruto turns to the source of the strange voice and finds himself in front of a woman with long fiery red hair and violet eyes. His rage subsides for the moment as the woman's soft and kind gaze seems to click with him for some reason. "SOCHI! It IS you!" The strange red head pulls him into a strong but warm hug as she shudders out sobs of joy.

"Oh Naru-chan, I'm so sorry! If I had known." Wrapping a gentle arm around her shuddering form, Naruto smiles softly. "It's...ok Kaa-chan, I forgave you long ago. You were just as much a victim of his '_prophecy_' as I was." Another scream cuts their scene short. "As much as I would love to catch up, we have to stop him.

(Line Break)

Minato cursed again as those strange bird shaped seals appeared again destroying another control seal he tried to place on his sons seal array. The beast screamed again as he tried to revert it to the fox form he needed Naruto to see so the hatred would hold. "P-Please s-stop.." He growled at the beast. "Shut up beast!" As he reached for his inkwell again, a loud thump sounded next to him.

Thinking it to be the Uzumaki tool he sealed into Naruto, Minato turned towards the sound with a smile. "Ah Kushina-hime, just in ti-" CRACK! A bandaged fist slammed into his face knocking him into the cage.

(Line Break)

Naruto shook in rage as he stared at the man in front of him. "YOU!"

Minato stared in utter shock at his son. Instead of the short malnourished idiot he should have been, stood a man as tall as he was wearing torn overalls glaring in rage towards him.

(Line Break)

Kushina stared on in sadness as her sochi squared off with his '_father_', She knew that even with his impressive strength and the training that his adoptive family gave him, he was no match for that bastard.

Only one thing came to mind, a special seal that would destroy the soul fragment that he laced Naruto with, the one drawback is that she would have to use all her remaining chakra to do this. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, this is the only way.

(Line Break)

Naruto was on the defensive, His body battered and weak as the bastard toyed with him using that damn space time jutsu of his. "Naruto, you have to realize that this must be done. The Toads prophesy states that you will be the one to save the ninja world." Naruto struggles to his feet before spitting a glob of bloody mucus at him.

"Fuck you and your '_prophesy_' you asshole! You left me to DIE at the hands of those villagers!" Minato sighs sadly. "Naruto, it's for your own good. The suffering you go through will be your strength at the end of your journey. Now just rest while I finish this seal array." Before he can take a step towards Naruto, a red blur zips in and whisks Naruto away.

(Line Break)

Homura could only weep for the suffering of her poor container as her body slowly healed itself. Ever since he bonded with her sisters, Homura's memories started to return. She could recall arriving in this world as a giant ten tailed wolf battled a strange man with horns and odd purple eyes. The foul putrid energy that the wolf demon gave off eventually mutated her into a mindless beast.

Finding Haihane, Hikari and Hibiki and winging the girls caused a strange reaction in the seal, her body was cleansed of the foul taint that the Juubi placed in her soul. After the torturous treatment that Namekaze put her through, she could only pray that someone would intervene. Weakly pushing herself into a seated position, she managed to catch the red blur whisking Naruto away from his monster of a father. "C-Could it...Kushina?"

(Line Break)

Kushina gently placed the battered body of her son down next to her, and after gently kissing his forehead, she slammed her hands onto the seal array. "UZUMAKI HIJUTSU SOUL DESTUCTION, FUUN!" A flash of red light enveloped the still startled form of Minato, and after releasing a scream of utter agony, the fragment of his soul faded out of existence.

(Line Break)

Naruto awoke to the soft touch of fingers running through his shoulder length dirty blond hair. Cracking his eyes open, he spies the sad smile of his birth mother Kushina as she cradles his head in her lap. "Are you ok Naru-chan?" He only nods before noticing the curious looking woman peering at him from behind Kushina's shoulder. "Um...Kaa-chan, who is that?" Kushina giggles softly at her sochi's innocent expression.

"That, Naru-chan is the very appreciative young lady whom you saved today." She looks behind her to the young silver haired girl who meeps in alarm. "Go ahead Mura-chan, say hello." Naruto can only watch in mild amusement as the aforementioned 'Mura-chan' shyly steps out from behind his mother and bows slightly. "H-Hello Naruto-sama.."

Chuckling slightly Naruto waves her off as he sits up. "Ma ma, no need for that Mura-chan, call me Naruto." Homura meeps again as the visible portion of her face flushes a dark red. "Y-Yes! U-Um..I.." What ever she seemed to want to say was lost as Homura threw herself at Naruto's waist.

Clutching desperately and shuddering in despair, Homura whispered apologies over and over again. Expecting the worst, she was utterly shocked when Naruto gently hugged her. "It's not your fault."

(Line Break)

Naruto was utterly flabbergasted, SOMEHOW his mother, and the sekirei turned bijuu Homura had been able to switch places in the seal. "Explain it to me again, please?" Kushina giggled from the couch she materialized in the cage. "It's simple! Mura-chan knew that I had used the bulk of my chakra to destroy Minato-teme so she and I decided to switch places! So with a few minor alterations to ol' stupid heads seal." Kushina stands up and strikes a pose pumping her fist. "Your Kaa-chan is the new Kyuubi! Ttebene!"

As Naruto stares in shock at the silly display his mother puts on, Homura coughs slightly. "Um...N-Naruto.. I know I don't deserve this.. but..would you be m-my..ashikabe?"

(Line Break)

Anko was on cloud 9 today, the Hanging Leaf had her favorite dango, her 'co wife' Shina met her mid meal so she didn't have to deal with going to bug town, and now she was about to retrieve her sexy fox boy and the fourth member of their growing family Bandages, so they could go and pound the tar out of Hatake and his Uchiha but slave. BAM BAM BAM! "Naru-chan! Bandage babe! I've got BREAKFAST!~"

Hibiki grumbled slightly before nuzzling deeper into Naruto's chest. "Mmmhh... Who the fuck is that?" "Doesn't she know what time it is?" Haihane moaned slightly before clutching Naruto's arm closer to the swell of her breasts. Hikari growled slightly, and was about to zap the door when a voice called out from the bathroom. "I believe it must be Naruto and Haihane's Rather...unique sensei Mitarashi-san."

**Team 7 beat-down will happen next chapter.**


End file.
